Home
by Bohemian.Butterfly
Summary: After buying a house and moving in together, Sharon and Andy enjoy a quiet night cooking dinner together in the kitchen of their new house. While enjoying each other's company and basking in the newness of living together, a song comes on the radio that has them reminiscing about a special moment in their relationship and what the future might hold for the two of them.
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or M/C, but if I did, this is what would happen.

A/N: This story was written for Week 4 of the MC Hiatus Challenge on Tumblr. The theme for this week was "Song Lyric Prompt," and this is what I came up with. I've wanted to use this song in a fic for a while now. So, I'm excited to finally have the opportunity to use it here. Enjoy!

 _I've got an angel_

 _She doesn't wear any wings_

 _She wears a heart that can melt my own_

 _She wears a smile that can make me wanna sing_

 _She gives me presents_

 _With her presence alone_

 _She gives me everything I could wish for_

 _She gives me kisses on the lips just for coming home_

\- "Angel" by Jack Johnson

 **Home**

Tonight was the first time Sharon and Andy were making an actual meal together in the kitchen of their new house. They'd moved in about two and a half weeks ago, but between work and getting everything unpacked and settled, they had mostly been living on take out for the last couple weeks. Cooking was something they both enjoyed doing and was something they found out in the very early stages of their relationship that they enjoyed doing together. Now that they had pretty much everything unpacked and in its place and they didn't have a case keeping them at the PAB late, they finally had a moment to enjoy each other's company and the newness of living together.

Whenever the two of them were in the kitchen cooking together and they had the music going, Rusty knew to steer clear of the kitchen until one of them came to tell him dinner was ready. He'd learned that lesson the hard way when he'd come home from studying at the library one night and found them making out in the kitchen at the condo.

So, as Sharon stood at the counter chopping vegetables for a salad in leggings and an off the shoulder t-shirt, Andy couldn't help but smile from where he was standing at the stove stirring the pasta into the water. He moved from where he was standing and made his way over to Sharon as he slipped his arms around her from behind and placed a kiss against her exposed shoulder before resting his chin against it as she continued cutting up a tomato.

"This is perfect," Sharon told Andy.

"Better than you imagined?" Andy asked her.

"Even better than I imagined. We get to come home together every night to the same house and we don't have to worry about saying goodbye at the end of the night or the next morning," replied Sharon.

"Not to mention that we get to come home every night and sleep in the same bed together without having to bring extra clothes over or worrying about forgetting something at the others place," said Andy.

"Because now all our stuff is in one place and our clothes are in the same house. If you think about it, we could color coordinate our outfits anytime we want. That would really freak people out," said Sharon.

"Yeah. You wanna know what my favorite part is though?" asked Andy.

"What?" Sharon asked him.

"This. Standing in the kitchen cooking together in casual clothes. Looking over at you from the stove and breaking out into the biggest smile because I get to come home to this every night," replied Andy.

"Home. I love the way that sounds," said Sharon as she smiled and set the knife down before turning around to face Andy.

"Me too," replied Andy.

As the song on the radio changed and the sound of a guitar could be heard playing through the speakers, Sharon smile grew even bigger.

"They're playing our song," said Sharon.

"Well, we should definitely dance then," replied Andy as he pulled Sharon closer to him.

As they stood in the middle of the kitchen swaying to the song, already knowing the answer, Andy asked Sharon, "How did this become our song, again?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, we were at your place one night. We had just finished eating dinner and you turned on the stereo and this song started playing. You told me how much you loved this song and I asked you why you loved it so much. You said the first verse reminded you of me and how much you love me. Then you said the second verse reminded you of the first time you saw me with all three of my kids at that Christmas party you and Ricky arranged in the break room and how even though you and I weren't together yet, seeing me as a mother took your breath away and you got choked up about it for a minute because it made me that much more beautiful in your eyes. By that time, I think I was already crying and you started to wipe one of my tears away with your thumb and I laughed self deprecatingly and commented that what the two oldest ones did to my body wasn't beautiful. That's when you rested your hands against my hips and looked me in the eye as you told me I was wrong about that and then you-" said Sharon before Andy cut her off by kissing her.

After they broke apart for air, Andy said, "I think I remember the rest pretty well."

"Stop it. You remember the whole thing. You just like it when I tell the story," Sharon told him.

"You're better at it than I am. Plus, if I told it, it would seem like I was bragging. This way, I get to look less vain about it and appreciate the way your face lights up when you tell it. So, if you think about it, it's a win-win situation," replied Andy.

"You are so smug," Sharon told him.

"Yeah, but you still love me," said Andy.

"Smug, but true," replied Sharon before she kissed Andy.

Once they broke apart, Andy leaned over and whispered, "Maybe later I'll refresh your memory about that last part."

As Andy let go of Sharon and walked back over to the stove, Sharon replied, "Looking forward to it."

Andy just stood there and shook his head before he grabbed the spoon to check on the pasta. As he glanced back at Sharon, he couldn't believe how lucky he was to be able to come home to this every night. Sharon was right about one thing. Home had a wonderful ring to it. That's when Andy realized that home wasn't just a place. It was also where you lived with the people you loved. If creating a home was an art form, then Sharon was an expert at it and once again, Andy found that this new side of her took his breath away. As Sharon glanced up and caught Andy staring at her with a big smile on his face, an equally huge smile appeared on her own. That's when Andy knew that Sharon was his home and that someday in the not so distant future, he was going to buy a ring and work up the nerve to ask this angel to marry him.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this little piece of Shandy fluffiness! As always, leave me a review to let me know what you thought of this story.


End file.
